


Relief Stop

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass to Mouth, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Consensual, Gang Bang, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Objectification, Piss Enema, Piss Play, Polyandry, piss in ass, truck stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek's five hours into a drive from New York to Beacon Hills. He takes a break at a 'relief station', run by a very helpful beta.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Others
Comments: 7
Kudos: 406
Collections: Anonymous





	Relief Stop

Derek was five hours into the trip home from New York to Beacon Hills. He hadn’t stopped to do more than pee by the side of the road, but he recognized the fatigue that was fogging the inside of his head, and when he saw the sign for a rest stop, he threw his blinker on and drove up the off-ramp.

There wasn’t much there, a gas station and a little grassed area for people to stretch their legs. When he walked towards the building, he noticed a little sign on the side, with an arrow. It said ‘relief stop’. There was a little wooden board that fitted into a slot in the sign that said ‘open’.

Derek did feel like a little relief, so he followed it.

He wrinkled his nose as he passed the locked cages holding the dumpsters, but once he was past them, he found himself in an open area behind the station, which had a picnic table and three breeding benches. A freckled omega was strapped to the furthest one, while a bored beta skulled water and read a magazine at the picnic table.

“Hey,” Derek said, as he walked over to the beta.

The beta put down his water and magazine and greeted Derek with a smile and a wave. Once he was closer, Derek could see creamy cum dripping from the omega’s well-fucked hole. It had clearly been bred recently and was dozing comfortably.

“Hey! Nice to meet you,” the beta said. “You interested in using him?”

The omega smelled like heat and fertility, so Derek did want to, but the sight and smell of another alpha’s cum was irritating. He knew that if he fucked the little thing, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from cleaning it out. If the omega was at a relief station, then it was there to be pupped up. It’d be rude to harm the omega’s chances.

“Oh, worried about getting him wet?” the beta asked. “That’s okay, I’ll clean him out first.”

“That’s kind of you,” Derek replied.

“Better for everyone, you know?” the beta replied.

The beta pulled a bucket out from beneath the table and brought it over to the breeding bench. He set it under the bench and then unzipped his fly, pulling out his cock and giving it a few tugs. Derek walked over to watch as the beta pressed his dick into the omega’s swollen, messy hole. The beta pushed in as deep as he could and then closed his eyes. Then he sighed and put his hands on either side of the omega’s ass and pushed the two globes together.

The omega made a questioning sound. When Derek looked over, he saw it open and blink its whiskey-brown eyes. There was a spider gag inside its mouth, with a black rubber stopper strapped to it. Derek popped the clasps and pulled it out, revealing a short, thick dildo. Something for the omega to suck on while it was fucked.

Derek replaced the dildo with his cock and began to thrust into the omegas soft, slack mouth.

Soon, the omega began to wriggle and make upset little noises in the back of its throat. It looked up into Derek’s eyes and whined. Derek smoothed the omega’s hair gently back against its forehead and it looked a little comforted. The omega’s tongue ran gratefully up and down the bottom of his cock. Derek pushed his dick into the omega’s throat and the omega gagged, its eyes rolling back blissfully. It still couldn’t help but make a few unhappy whimpers as Derek pulled back.

“I know you don’t like it, Stiles,” the beta said. “But you know it’s better this way.”

When omegas were bred, if an unaffiliated male had them after a previous breeding, their instincts would usually tell them to wash the omega’s hole out. When an alpha knotted and pissed inside an omega, the hormones in their urine greatly decreased the chances of conception. If a beta were the one to give the omega a piss enema, then the odds of conception didn’t decrease at all, and their holes smelt clean to any alpha that might breed them next. That was why betas typically watched over omegas during relief stops.

The beta nodded to Derek when he was finished. Derek pulled his cock from the omega’s mouth and put the dildo back inside. When he walked over, he saw the beta slot the bucket onto a little groove beneath the omega’s hole. The omega kept its hole shut tight. Derek could see its little cock beneath, wrapped up in a snug cage.

“Come on, Stiles,” the beta said, with a little tickle of his finger against the red pucker.

The little bud flinched a splash of fluid spurted out. The beta continued to play with the hole as more splashes of yellow, cloudy liquid dripped from it. Eventually he slipped both index fingers inside and gently pulled the hole open. A heady mix of urine and cum poured from the omega’s hole, uncontrollably. The omega whinged miserably as the last of it dripped away.

“Don’t worry about it, little omega, I’ll breed you now,” Derek said.

The beta picked up the bucket, gave Derek a little salute, and walked away towards the woods, to pour out the piss and cum where it wouldn’t bother anyone. Derek took his spit-slick cock and pushed it inside the omega’s hole without further ado. The omega made a high, surprised sound as Derek took him all the way to the base in one thrust. Even though the omega had clearly been well-bred that day, Derek was thicker than most and he could feel the omega’s hole struggle to stretch around him. The omega’s hips shook and its hole clenched as it tried to acclimatize. Derek spat down on the omega’s hole and spread his spit around with his thumbs, massaging the tight muscle.

The omega’s shivering ebbed and its moans calmed as Derek petted its hole. Once the omega was still, he began to thrust slowly as he felt for the entrance to the breeding cunt inside. Omegas could be knotted up the asshole, if one were so inclined, and doing so would still help ease their heat, but you were very unlikely to breed them that way, and their assholes were almost cavernous compared to their soft and muscular pussies. Derek allowed himself a few thrusts inside the omega’s asshole just for the fun of it, then stopped as he felt the slick, firm entrance of the omega’s pussy against the head of his cock. That was another reason to clean an omega out with piss. If they’d been washed out, it was easier to find their breeding cunt by feeling for where the slick was coming from.

The omega began to moan gutturally again as Derek pushed his thick cock inside its pussy. Derek growled as he felt that perfect tightness cleave around him, clench around him, milking at his cock. Having found his seat he began to thrust. He braced his feet wide against the gravel beneath him and fucked his cock, hard and wet, in and out of the omega’s now-dripping hole. The omega made high-pitched sounds as Derek’s hips smacked against its ass, as his balls slapped forward against its perineum.

The omega could only come anally or vaginally while it was caged up. If it came from having its cock tugged, then it would still crave alpha knot, but it wouldn’t be aroused and properly mounting it would be near-impossible. Derek was grateful for the beta’s foresight. The omega kept clenching and rippling around him as he fucked it, wonderfully keen for him fill it with cum.

His knot began to catch on the omega’s asshole, just a pleasant bump at first and then a tight, painful stretch. The omega began to squeal again, its hands clenched against the rests beneath its arms. It was good to open an omega on a knot. They’d milk it more after, subconsciously afraid of their alpha pulling out to cum inside another omega.

When he was almost at full size, the omega’s hole squelching wetly from his girth and its own slick, he slipped two fingers inside the omega’s ass and pulled the sides apart so his knot could lock inside it. The omega released one last, desperate squeal as Derek pushed inside. The omega’s hole clamped down after him, completing the tie. Derek grunted as the omega began to clench roughly over his knot. He came with a growl, thick spurts of cum splashing up where the tip of Derek’s cock touched the opening to the omega’s womb.

He rubbed his hands over the omega’s shivering flanks, as it caught its breath. Every time the omega’s hole clenched down on the knot, it would whimper again. Derek’s know was as large as the rest of him, so the little thing would be sore the entire time he bred it. If he was lucky, he’d be one of the alphas that managed to pup the bitch. Omegas did have a little control over which studs pupped them and big knots were a point in favor.

As Derek caught his own breath, he saw an omega woman walk by with a child on her hip, one holding her hand and three younger, bonded alphas trailing behind her. They perked up when they saw the omega strapped to its bench.

“Hey babe, can we?” the tallest of the alphas asked.

“We’ve been cooped up for hours!” another added.

The omega woman looked towards the benched omega and then back to them, with an indulgent look in her eyes.

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll drink a coffee while the kids run around. You have half an hour!”

“And not a minute more!” the tall alpha said. “Love you, babe!”

They each gave her a kiss on the cheek, before running over to the omega strapped to the bench. They waved jovially to both Derek and the beta, who was now drinking another large bottle of water.

“Mind if we use his mouth?” the first asked.

“Not at all, he’ll probably milk me better while you do,” Derek replied.

The omega moaned as the first of the alphas fucked their cocks into its mouth.

* * *

It took forty-five minutes for Derek’s knot to go down, during which time all three alphas managed to nut into the omega’s mouth and get back to their omega without going over her time limit. When Derek popped his softening knot from the omega’s hole, a thick dribble of cum managed to slide out with it, before the omega could tighten up. Derek kindly pushed the glob back inside before he walked over to the omega’s mouth to get cleaned up. He gestured towards the gag and nodded gratefully when the beta indicated he could take it off. The omega gently licked and sucked the cum and slick from Derek’s cock.

An alpha hopped out of a truck across the parking lot and wandered over as Derek began to harden in the omega’s mouth again. The trucker tipped his hat at Derek and undid his belt.

“Want me to clean him out first?” the beta asked.

“Nah, I like sloppy seconds, won’t cause no trouble,” the trucker said.

The omega whined as the trucker pushed his cock inside its now-tender, cum-sloppy hole. Derek gasped as he felt the vibrations rumble over his dick. Once again the omega’s eyes began to roll into the back of its head as the trucker gently fucked it, over and over. Unimpeded by the gag, the omega began to moan wildly as its hole was used. Derek pushed in deep and came down its throat. It closed its lips around him as he pulled out, so that Derek’s cock was only damp when he put it back into his pants.

Derek crouched down and gave the omega a kiss. It ran its tongue over the bottom of his lip as he pulled away.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Derek said, as he stood up.

“You too,” the omega replied.

When Derek got back into his car, he could see another alpha had stepped up to roughly fuck the omega’s mouth. The trucker had stilled, clearly filling the omega’s hole up with cum. Derek put on his seatbelt, turned on the car and put it into gear. He felt completely refreshed.

**Author's Note:**

> (In this setting if omegas don't want to do something, they turn into the Hulk and kill everyone).


End file.
